Tell Me A Story
Tell Me A Story is a psychological thriller series on CBS All Access created by Kevin Williamson. It is based on a format created by Marcos Osorio Vidal in collaboration with Gustavo Malajovich and Hernan Goldfrid. The series was produced by Gonzalo Cilley and Andres Tovar of Resonant. It originally aired on the Spanish television network Antena tres. Press Release "CBS ALL ACCESS" ANNOUNCES NEW SERIES ORDER FOR PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER “TELL ME A STORY” — Nov. 30, 2017 - CBS All Access, the CBS Television Network’s digital subscription video on-demand and live streaming service, today announced a new original series order for psychological thriller TELL ME A STORY. The series will be produced by Aaron Kaplan’s Kapital Entertainment. Kevin Williamson will serve as executive producer and writer, and Aaron Kaplan and Dana Honor will serve as executive producers for the series. TELL ME A STORY takes the world’s most beloved fairy tales and reimagines them as a dark and twisted psychological thriller. Set in modern-day New York City, the first season of this serialized drama interweaves “The Three Little Pigs,” “Little Red Riding Hood” and “Jack and the Beanstalk” into an epic and subversive tale of love, loss, greed, revenge and murder. TELL ME A STORY is based on a format created by Marcos Osorio Vidal in collaboration with Gustavo Malajovich and Hernan Goldfrid. The series was produced by Gonzalo Cilley and Andres Tovar of Resonant and originally aired on the Spanish television network Antena tres. TELL ME A STORY joins CBS All Access’ growing slate of original series which currently includes its first comedy series, NO ACTIVITY, streaming now; THE GOOD FIGHT, returning for a second season in early 2018; and STAR TREK: DISCOVERY, which was renewed for a second season and will return with chapter two of season one on Sunday, Jan. 7, 2018 after 8:30 PM, ET. CBS All Access’ original series library will continue to expand with the additions of the previously announced $1, STRANGE ANGEL, THE TWILIGHT ZONE and additional programming to be announced.CBS All Access Announces New Psychological Thriller, Tell Me A Story - CBS Press Site Main Cast Season 1 *James Wolk as Jordan Evans *Billy Magnussen as Nick Sullivan *Dania Ramirez as Hannah Perez *Danielle Campbell as Kayla Powell *Dorian Crossmond Missick as Sam Reynolds *Sam Jaeger as Tim Powell *Davi Santos as Gabe Perez *Michael Raymond-James as Mitch Longo *Zabryna Guevara as Renee Garcia *Paul Wesley as Eddie Longo *Kim Cattrall as Colleen Powell Season 2 *Paul Wesley as Tucker Reed *Odette Annable as Maddie Pruitt *Danielle Campbell as Olivia Moon *Eka Darville as Beau Morris *Matt Lauria as Jackson Pruitt *Natalie Alyn Lind as Ashley Rose Pruitt *Ashley Madekwe as Simone Garland *Carrie-Anne Moss as Rebecca Pruitt Crew *Kevin Williamson (creator/showrunner/executive producer/writer) *Aaron Kaplan (executive producer) *Dana Honor (executive producer) *Mary Leah Sutton (co-producer/writer) *Liz Friedlander (executive producer/director) *Andrés Tovar (executive producer) *Kim Clements (co-executive producer/writer) *Hollie Overton (producer/writer) *Heather Zuhlke (co-executive producer/writer) *Solvan Naim (director) *Mark Tonderai (director) Development Season 1 *On November 30, 2017, Tell Me A Story received a series order. *On May 9, 2018, Billy Magnussen was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Billy Magnussen To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series; Liz Friedlander To Direct - Deadline *On May 23, 2018, Kim Cattrall was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Kim Cattrall To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series - Deadline *On June 5, 2018, Danielle Campbell was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Danielle Campbell To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline *On June 12, 2018, James Wolk was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: James Wolk To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On June 12, 2018, Dania Ramirez was cast in a starring role.Dania Ramirez To Co-Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series ‘Tell Me A Story’ - Deadline *On June 25, 2018, Sam Jaeger was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Sam Jaeger To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series - Deadline *On July 10, 2018, Davi Santos was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Davi Santos To Co-Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline *On July 11, 2018, Zabryna Guevara and Dorian Crossmond Missick were cast in starring roles.‘Tell Me A Story’: Zabryna Guevara & Dorian Missick Cast In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series Season 2 *On December 17, 2018, Tell Me A Story was renewed for a second season.Tell Me A Story’ Renewed For Season 2 By CBS All Access *On June 12, 2019, Paul Wesley was confirmed to be returning in a starring role, playing a new character named Tucker Reed.‘Tell Me A Story’: Paul Wesley To Return To CBS All Access Series, Season 2 Princess Theme Revealed *On June 27, 2019, Matt Lauria, Eka Darville, Ashley Madekwe, Odette Annable and Natalie Alyn Lind were all cast in starring roles.Tell Me a Story Season 2: Matt Lauria Among 3 Joining CBS All Access Thriller *On July 10, 2019, Danielle Campbell was confirmed to be returning in a starring role, playing a new character named Olivia Moon. Carrie-Anne Moss was also cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Carrie-Anne Moss & Danielle Campbell To Star In Season 2 Of CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On July 22, 2019, Phillip Rhys was cast in a recurring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Phillip Rhys To Recur On Season 2 Of CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On August 15, 2019, Caleb Castille and Christopher Meyer were cast in recurring roles.TV News Roundup: Caleb Castille, Christopher Meyer Join ‘Tell Me a Story’ Season 2 (EXCLUSIVE) - Variety *On August 28, 2019, Garcelle Beauvais was cast in a recurring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Garcelle Beauvais To Recur In Season 2 Of CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On November 26, 2019, Audrey Corsa was cast in a recurring role.‘All American’ Casts Scot Ruggles; Audrey Corsa Joins ‘Tell Me A Story’ - Deadline References Category:Television Series